


Fools Rush In

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On returning from Hueco Mundo, Kagome Higurashi the former 3rd Division Captain finds herself dealing with a few issues. An "encounter" with Aizen has her allies questioning as to just where her alliance lies. Even she has a few problems giving a straight answer. COMPLETED ONE SHOT, THERE'S NO MORE. AIZEN X KAGOME... WARNING: Story contains sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

_***** thoughts *****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

She tenses as his fingers find her slit, the ring and pointer finger holding the swollen petals of her sex apart as the middle finger slides along the dampened flesh. He circles the entrance of her sex once then twice before without warning, she cries out at the intrusion as the finger slides within her with relative ease she is so wet. Her channel only gets wetter as the finger begins to move, mirroring the slow rhythmic thrusting of a miniature cock. Embarrassment paints her cheeks a rose hue at her body's betrayal. A lie that. But it's better than saying she actually wants this even if she does. Then she'd be no better than Ichimaru and Tosen in a way.

She is almost sitting on the knee thrust cruelly between her legs now, forcing her thighs open, battling with the instinctual and wanted desire to move against him. It's a battle she loses as another finger joins the first, his hand shifting so that his thumb brushes up against the all too sensitive clit. Her hips jerk at the sensation and despite her mind's wishes her body soon finds a tempo that has his palm against her bush his fingers are so deep. She can feel him smirk against her skin, as he bites down just hard enough between shoulder and neck that she knows she is going to bruise. The pain adds to the pleasure and she comes hard… shaking and moaning, screaming out-loud as he continues to relentlessly finger-fuck her and forcing her through another orgasm seconds after the first ends.

Only barely is she aware of the brunette moving away for a second, her feet allowed to touch the ground again, but before she can crumble to the ground, weak and wasted for the powerful orgasm that ripped through her, he's upon her again. Her hands move restlessly, following defined biceps, up to broad shoulders and across pectorals to the fat-less stomach and abs. There's a light dusting of hair across the otherwise pale skin and she follows that back up, her hands finding purpose at the base of the neck as large hands wind her legs around his waist. She can feel him pressing against her dripping hole, the mushroomed head just parting her folds.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, former 3rd Division Captain, woke with a start azure tinted eyes flashing open. For a moment she simply lies there remembering the fury, white hot and fiery, that had rattled through her veins like molten lava. She shifts her weight slightly. She is still sore. But it's not entirely because of the fight itself for the Arrancar she had taken on had fallen beneath her bankai, Aku maō [Devil King], with relative ease. But even she hadn't thought that **_that_ ** man would have intercepted her in the enemy stronghold himself.

But she is no longer in Los Noches, having gone there with the others as a means of bringing back Orihime Inoue from Aizen's clutches. It's not stark white walls that greet her startled gaze, it's creamy beige and a silly poster of some hot-rod car. In the dim shadows of the streetlight filtering through the curtain she catches sight of a desk with papers sprawled everywhere and books half open. Kon, the modified soul, is not in his usual perch because simply put the other's sometimes lecherous ways are not widely welcomed now. Ichigo had kicked the lion-plush out with a shouted command not to bother her.

A soft snore catches her attention and her gaze drifts to the figure sprawled out on the floor. One arm tucked underneath his head, carrot orange strands mussed as if he was tugging at the longer than usual locks, her baby cousin is sound asleep by the foot of the bed. He's obviously fallen asleep while doing something else and didn't have the heart to wake her. It would have been amusing any other time seeing as this is his room and by rights she should be in the guest room if anywhere. She says it'd be amusing any other time because well, it wasn't exactly on the best circumstances that she herself had left Hueco Mundo.

They think she was raped. She's not entirely certain. By all rights and standing by her moral code for she does not agree with his antics, she hadn't wanted him. However, even Kagome herself can't ignore the memory of hunger, and the unbridled **_lust_**. That wasn't the first time the brunette had had her.

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips Kagome eased herself upright. There's a dull pain deep, she says dull for it isn't as painful as one would think, within but she has suffered through worse. She had after all been raped 500 years ago when Inuyasha, having been consumed by rage at Kikyo's death, had sought not to loss the older miko's incarnation to his brother due to the growing respect between her and the tai-youkai lord. That had been worse certainly for she had come to see Inuyasha as more like a brother, a protector, than anything romantic come her 18th birthday. Though he knew she was dead, Kagome hadn't told Ichigo or the others how she had died, that was something but a handful of beings knew. Like how the number of Shinigami who knew she had been a miko previously could be counted on one hand.

 _The past is the past Higurashi_ , no amount of thinking was going to change what had happened. The coup.

Sighing, she seemed to be doing that more and more lately and a vague part of her replayed her mother's words that sighing would make her age an old woman before her time as it didn't matter anymore seeing as she wasn't exactly a living mortal anymore, Kagome stepped around the unconscious teenager. Ichigo muttered something in the back of his throat and then fell back into a deep slumber. She waited a moment to ensure that he was truly asleep before continuing onwards, pressing open the door and leaving for the kitchen. She needs something to drink, to clear her head.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon," the voice, pitched low, nearly causes Kagome to drop the cup. Whirling she faces the speaker.

For a moment another's features tickle her conscious mind before Kagome gets a grip of her beating heart, "Isshin."

The Shiba, the name meant brushwood and she wondered if it had any connection with the bush of another religion, male shook his head slightly. "You shouldn't be up, Gome."

"I'm not some invalid." Her temper, something that as the 3rd she was legendary for, flares.

Now he goes by Kurosaki which explains why no one knew who Ichigo was related do, raises his hands slightly in a mock defensive gesture. "No one said you were."

 _Then will everyone quit treating me like one?_ The thought causes lips to curve into a frown. She's not made of glass. And she's not an idiot. "You're worried **_he_** got to me like Hinamori, aren't you, Isshin?"

She knew the former 10th before fleeing 110 years ago with the others. And welcomed him easily into the mortal world when he stupidly got himself caught up with a Hollow. She doesn't need to be a mind read and the dark haired Kurosaki male grimaces. "That transparent, huh?"

"No," Kagome turns her back to wash the dishes, "Yama-jii was of the same concern."

So had Shinji. She had gotten so frustrated with the former 5th that she had called him almost every name in the book and then slapped the disgruntled Hirako for good measure and to get him to actually **_listen_ ** to her, damn him, before demanding to know if he really thought her so weak. They'd graduated the Academy together. They were close friends, always had been, in fact too close of friends cause if there'd been some distance she might not have come to see the blonde as an older brother instead of a partner. She might be stupid, for giving into **_him_** , but Hell itself would have to freeze over before she'd turn her back on the Vizards or the others after what had been done.

A hand on her back causes muscles to tense, "hey, no one is accusing you of anything."

"Not yet." Not verbally. The only person who treats her more or less the same is Ichigo, well that is until she found him sleeping on the floor.

"Kagome," she grimaces at the reproach in the former 10th's voice.

* * *

Finishing it there cause as a bed-ridden guy, writing takes more than you'd think out of yas.

 **PAIRING:** Sousoke Aizen x Kagome Higurashi


End file.
